Conventional beverage holding devices for transporting a beverage container in a vehicle include recesses or cup-holders located in a center console, a door or a dashboard region. Generally, such conventional devices are configured to receive beverage containers (e.g., coffee cups, soda cups, water bottles, etc.) having a narrowly defined configuration such as, but not limited to, no cup handle, a preferred height, and a preferred diameter.